


u + me = us

by Anonymous



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Prompts [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, i mean aside from beronica, so it might slightly not be canon, they will forever be canon in my mind, written when i've only seen the first 6 episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: V's bluffing at math, and B can help.





	u + me = us

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash 100 for the prompt interference. Title comes from the song of the same name.

“You don’t know how to do long division, find the remainder?” Betty asks, looking at Veronica’s homework, in front of them on Veronica's bed.

“I may have bluffed my way through math for, I don’t know, four years?” Betty smiled.

“V?”

“Yeah?” Veronica half-asks, embarrassment crossing her face.

“I could tutor you.”

“What?” A true question now.

“I could help you, I’ve done it before, I’m good at math, I could help.” Betty half mumbles, speeding her words, hoping shw wasn't interfering with her girlfriend by implying she needed a tutor.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?” Betty returning the half-question.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
